free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Haruka no Tanjōbi
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2 |previous = Nitori no Dōshitsu Nikki・4 Gatsu 似鳥の同室日記・4月 |next = Nitori no Dōshitsu Nikki・7 Gatsu 似鳥の同室日記・7月 |current track = 遙の誕生日 }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) Nagisa Hazuki (CV. Tsubasa Yonaga) Rei Ryugazaki (CV. Daisuke Hirakawa) Gou Matsuoka (CV. Akeno Watanabe) Miho Amakata (CV. Satsuki Yukino) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = September 25, 2013 |album = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2 |tracks = |price = |length = 9:39 |episodes = }} (遙の誕生日 Haruka’s Birthday) is the third track of the drama CD Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2. It was released on September 25, 2013. Translation Makoto：“Haruka’s Birthday.” Makoto：It’s taking shape! Nagisa：A giant birthday cake made from sand! Rei：But I never dreamed our last day of training camp today would be Haruka-senpai’s birthday! If I’d known earlier, I would have prepared a present… Makoto：No, since it’s a training camp for the swim club, we should save those kinds of celebrations for after we’ve arrived back home– Wah! Nagisa：It fell apart! We have to start over again! Rei：Maybe it will form shape better if we add in more water. Nagisa：I bet Haru-chan will be really surprised since he won’t expect us to make this. Makoto：Gou-chan and Ama-chan-sensei are keeping Haru in their room at the inn. We have to finish this before the sun sets– Gou：[runs up] Bad news! I have bad news! Makoto：Wait… Gou-chan?! Nagisa：What’s wrong? Gou：Well… Haruka-senpai said he was going to go swim in the ocean since there was still time left before dinner and… Makoto：He’s heading this way?! Rei：That’s bad! If we don’t do something, he’ll see our surprise! Gou：Ama-chan-sensei is doing all she can to hold him back right now, but there’s no telling how long that will last… Nagisa：Okay then! Just leave it to me! I’ll be right back! [runs off] Makoto：We’re counting on you, Nagisa! Amakata：I know! Nanase-kun, have you heard of this famous saying? The one that the old man said after he was asked to choose between a big basket and a small basket? “Can I decide after I’ve taken a look inside?” Haruka：… Amakata：Ehe. Haruka：Can I go swim now? Nagisa：[slams open the door] Haru-chan! Amakata：Hazuki-kun… Haruka：What’s the matter, Nagisa? Nagisa：Well, Haru-chan, I just found some really amazing info! Would you believe it, this island has its own mascot! Haruka：What?! Nagisa：Take a look at this pamphlet! It’s Shimashima-chan, who loves water and is modeled after Mizushima, Ooshima, and Sukishima! Her background story is also amazing! Read this! Gou：I hope Nagisa-kun’s idea worked… Makoto：In any case, we’ve got to finish this while we still have time… Rei：Okay… with this, I have completed the base. Now all we need left is the decoration part. What decorations should we use? Makoto：The one thing that would please Haru most is… Gou：Mackerel? Rei：No, I don’t think that will work… Makoto：That’s right! It’s difficult to demonstrate the mackerel’s delicate line and its material feel. It has to look distinct from the sea perch and the tuna, and that’s hard to do with amateur hands. Rei：That’s what you’re concerned about?! Gou：Also, even if we did succeed in making it look like a mackerel, he won’t be able to tell whether it’s a mackerel on a cake or just a mackerel on a huge thick platter. Rei：That’s your concern?! I don’t mean that, I mean that it’s weird having a cake with mackerel on it! [A wave comes crashing in] Rei：It fell apart again… Gou：Just when we had it ready… Makoto：The high tide is rising. We should have made it a little further away from the waves! Rei：Let’s make it one more time then! This time, in a place a little further away from the waves! Makoto：Yeah. We’re running out of time. Let’s hurry! Nagisa：[runs up] Bad news! Bad news! Makoto：What’s wrong, Nagisa? Rei：Did your plan to divert his attention with a mascot character not work? Nagisa：Actually, Haru-chan got really interested in it… but then he found out there’s an event for it and… Look, over there! Shimashima-chan：Shimashi~ Shimashi~ Shimashima-chan! Gou：Shimashima-chan is dancing! Nagisa：Haru-chan said he wanted to go see her! What do I do?! Rei：Once Haruka-senpai steps onto the beach, he’ll see our sand cake! Makoto：This is bad! What do we do?! Rei：I know! I’ll do something! Nagisa：Oohh, Rei-chan! Makoto：We’re counting on you, Rei! Amakata：Oh, I know! Nanase-kun! Have you heard of this famous saying? What did the woodcutter say after the spirit of the spring asked him if he’d dropped a gold axe, a silver axe, or an iron axe? “Can I decide after I’ve checked out the market price for the gold axe?” Haruka：… Amakata：Ehe. Haruka：Can I go see Shimashima-chan now? Rei：[slams open the door and runs in] Haruka-senpai! Amakata：Ryuugazaki-kun! Haruka：What’s the matter, Rei? Rei：There’s something I need you to check for me in the bath! Haruka：The bath? Rei：Yes! Haruka-senpai, you’re knowledgeable when it comes to water, right? Could you check out the water quality for me? For instance… um… tell me how the components of hot spring minerals feel… like a water sommelier! Haruka：Water… sommelier… Okay. Nagisa：I hope Rei-chan’s plan worked… Makoto：Okay! How’s that? I managed to build up the base again. Gou：What should we do for decorations? No mackerel, right? Nagisa：I liked having the house covered with snow on my decoration cakes. Gou：That’s a Christmas cake! sighs Oh, but I liked those too. My brother and I would often split it into halfsies. Makoto：Well, since it’s a birthday cake, we should go with the usual strawberries and whipped cream, I guess? Also, it might be a good idea to have a plate that says “Happy Birthday.” Nagisa：What about candles? Makoto：It’s difficult to demonstrate lit candles with sand… Gou：Then how about we use real candles? Makoto：This sand cake has a diameter of over 1 meter wide. The sizes won’t match. Nagisa：Then… how about we use fireworks instead of candles? Makoto：That’s it, Nagisa! Gou：If we light them up all at once, it will look really pretty! I’ll go buy them! Nagisa：Thanks, Gou-chan! Rei：[runs up] Bad news, everyone! Makoto：What’s wrong, Rei? Nagisa：Did you not manage to entice him with the water from the bath? Rei：No, it worked but… He went into the water and made a verdict on the water quality almost immediately. Now he’s saying that he wants to go souvenir shopping! Since he couldn’t get to meet Shimashima-chan, he wants to at least buy her strap! Nagisa：Ehhh?! The souvenir shop is the one I see right over there, isn’t it? He’ll spot us right away! We’re so close! Makoto：Okay. I’ll go. Nagisa：Mako-chan! Makoto：The only one who can stop Haru right now is me. off Rei：We’re counting on you, Makoto-senpai! Amakata：Ahhhh, just a minute, Nanase-kun! How about this famous saying? This is what a young priest said when he was told to cross a bridge with a sign that said “You must not cross this bridge”… Haruka：Can I go buy a strap? Makoto：[slams open the door] Haru! Amakata：Tachibana-kun! Haruka：Makoto? Makoto：About that girl… Haruka：…What? Makoto：I… I don’t think she’s right for you. Haruka：Why do you think that? Makoto：Because she… she just doesn’t suit you! Haruka：That’s for me to decide! Makoto：But… mmghh…! Amakata：(What? What are they talking about? They’re in such harmonization that I can’t follow…) Makoto：I… I think for you, Haru… Mizushimashima-chan is way better! Amakata：You’re talking about the mascots?! Nagisa：All right! It’s done! Rei：For the finishing touches, let’s write “Happy Birthday” on this driftwood and put it up! Nagisa：Looking good, looking good! Gou：I bought seventeen fireworks! Nagisa：Welcome back, Gou-chan! Rei：We just finished here, too! Gou：Wow! It’s so big! Rei：We all worked hard on this together! Gou：But I wonder how Haruka-senpai will react to a surprise. I just can’t imagine it. Nagisa：Haru-chan gets embarrassed easily. But I think anyone would be happy about a surprise. Rei：Let’s send Makoto-senpai a text message saying that we’re ready. Amakata：The sun has set a long time ago. Makoto：It’s pitch-black! Haruka：Where are Nagisa and the others? [Crackers popping] Haruka：! Gou/Nagisa/Rei：Haruka-senpai! Happy birthday! Haruka：A birthday cake made out of sand… Did you all make this? Rei：Yes, although it’s inedible… Nagisa：We set seventeen fireworks to replace the candles. Makoto： Congratulations, Haru! Haruka：I–It’s just a birthday… Makoto：Yeah, well, we wanted to celebrate it. Nagisa：That’s right! A celebration shared by all of us! Gou：My brother isn’t here, but I’m sure he’d give you his best wishes too. Rei：Since we don’t have a present ready, we only have our feelings to offer to you… Amakata：Here’s a famous saying. “People everywhere have the heart of a 17-year-old.” Nagisa：Who said that? Rei：I don’t get it. Amakata：Now, now. You’ll understand once you become adults. Gou：What’s up with that? Haruka：Thank you.Translation by onkeikun Trivia *During an episode of Iwatobi Channel S it was revealed by Haruka's seiyū, Nobunaga Shimazaki, that the voice of Shimashima-chan was in fact Mamoru Miyano (the voice of Rin).Trivia translated by cosmic-blaster References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2 |font color = #000000}} Category:Drama Track Category:Free! Drama Track Category:Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2